potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearson's top 10 guilds
This is a list of Pearson Wright's Top 10 Guilds, considering members, victories in battle, quality, and overall power: Pearson's Top 10 Guilds 10.) The Ranger Family - One of Pearson's less famous guilds, The Ranger Family was probably the only guild "peaceful" guild that Pearson ever made. Consisting of the surviving Rangers after the destruction of both Wright's Dynasty and Caribbean Rangers, The Ranger Family had about 30 members, mainly Royalty. This guild gave Pearson time to grief over his losses in Caribbean Rangers. However, after his wife, Grace Goldtimbers betrayed him, Pearson was infuriated and so began a new great war, leading him to create "The Delta Empire" the prequel to "The Paradox". 9.) La Casa De Espana - Created directly after the collapse of The Delta Empire. La Casa De Espana was Pearson's strangest guild. Pearson maxed - (got to 500 members), this guild in only a week, and oddly enough, he maxed it before the name was even approved. La Casa De Espana only lasted 2 weeks, before it was destroyed by Captain Leon. The loss of this guild is what encouraged Pearson to create The Paradox, which was made the same day he lost La Casa De Espana. 8.) '- Freedom Empire -' - The second "Freedom Empire", - Freedom Empire - was a poorly disorganized barbaric guild of 500 members with one goal; do as much damage as possible to The EITC to halt their advance. It was somewhat effective, but only lasted a few months, and in the grand scheme of things, didn't do very much. Like the first Freedom Empire, "-Freedom Empire-" was disbanded early into its creation as Pearson began feeling the need to evolve, and thus, formed "Caribbean Rangers". 7.) Casa Di Royale - Pearson's most recent guild, Casa Di Royale was made shortly after Pearson disbanded The Delta Republic. For the first 3 months of its existence, it never got more than 20 members. Many people felt as if this were to be Pearson's final guild, and that it would be here that he officially resigned and went inactive. However, astonishingly, out of nowhere, Pearson began inviting several new members and within only a few short months, many Spaniards had returned and Casa Di Royale had grown to 500 members. With a sense of patriotism in his belly, Pearson launched a new offensive on France and officially vanquished "Booby Moon" and her inept government. The British Empire acted in Moon's defense, however, Pearson was able to push them out of France, and all the way back into the foothold of Ireland. Pearson even attempted an invasion of Ireland. Unfortunately, this invasion would be a catastrophic failure. Casa Di Royale collapsed shortly after Pearson's victory in 'The War of French Succession', and since then, Pearson is nowhere to be found. 6.) Freedom Empire - Pearson's first "Rebellion". "Freedom Empire" was created around the same time of Francis Brigade. It also consisted of 500 members at its peak. Francis Bluehawk and Pearson both worked together during this time to fight off The United Empire's advance under Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. It was in this guild that Pearson met Cadet, Luuluu, and Hector Wildhayes, the three men that would go on to be the most legendary members of "Caribbean Rangers". Freedom Empire shocked the RP World, however, it was disbanded early into its creation as Pearson felt it wasn't as effective as it could be. 5.) Demons of Heaven - Pearson's FIRST guild, Demons of Heaven consisted of 495 members, and 5 officers. It was the literate definition of the word, "Monarchy". It was a somewhat peaceful guild externally, however on the inside, the members of this guild were often mistreated. Demons of Heaven was a guild in which Pearson "experimented" with RP. It was here that he decided he wanted to be more than just a "pirate". His original idea was to create "Royals", however, nobody really understood what he meant by this. Demons of Heaven would last a year until without warning, Lord Benjamin Macmorgan sent in a "spy" who Pearson foolishly officered, and booted the entire guild. Ironically, this did not anger Pearson. This only led him to become curious of The EITC, but when he did end up joining The EITC... what he saw is what would lead him to begin his rebellion against the tyranny that existed within it. 4.) The Delta Republic - The Delta Republic was made directly after The Paradox was abandoned. It was originally created to be even stronger than The Paradox.. however, Pearson found that he was simply unable to rally the men that he was able to bring together during The Paradox. Many of his HCO's had been terminated leaving Pearson alone to command his navy and his army all by himself. Pearson's enemies saw this weakness, and banded together to end Pearson once and for all. Many Spaniards feared this and joined the opposite side. However, Pearson refused to accept defeat, and so began "The Post-Paradoxian War". Pearson vowed to defend the Spanish heartland at all costs, and despite being cornered by nations across the globe, he successfully managed to hold off nearly all the land that he had conquered during The Paradoxian War. Unfortunately, about 1/8th of it fell to Britain and Russia, after Pearson signed the armistice in 1746 which made Pearson look as if he was the "loser" of the war. 3.) The Delta Empire - The Delta Empire was the "prequel" to The Paradox. It maxed within a couple of weeks, and at its peak would get 70 members online at a time. The Delta Empire simply consumed many nations around it, making it a massive central fighting force. Fearing Spanish expansion, many EITC guilds declared war on Pearson during The Delta Empire. However, he successfully held all of these enemies off, and even expanded Spanish territory more. The Delta Empire struck fear into the hearts of all Europeans, but they had no idea that it was simply a "warning" for what was soon to come. 2.) Caribbean Rangers - Pearson's most overall well trained and elite guild, consisting of 300 members at its peak, all above level 30, all in matching uniforms. The rangers would typically get 40 - 50 people online at a time. Caribbean Rangers is notably famous for being the first Anti-EITC guild to successfully defeat an EITC Lord, and put the EITC in a stand-still for nearly a year. the Caribbean Ranger's are also famous for being the guild which gained Pearson the Kingdom of Spain when he brought down his father, "Spartan Petalbee". In addition to that, the rangers also defeated and destroyed the Francis Brigade, a legendary French guild under General Francis Bluehawk. Caribbean Rangers formed the basics for Pearson's government in Spain, and began his golden age as King. It is undisputedly one of the most famous guilds on POTCO. 1.) The Paradox - Disputed, but surely Pearson's best guild. The Paradox broke the record for power, glory, and online-members in not only the RP World, but across the game. It's documented that at times, the guild would get 80-90 people online at a time. Pearson made it a rule that the guild could ''never ''go below 498 members, and which ever officer was online that allowed that allowed this rule to be broken would be demoted on spot. The Paradox completely obliterated multiple guilds, including The Palladin Empire, Haters of EITC, Sweden Empire, Co. Black Guard, and Predicon. In addition to this, it left several guilds in a ruin from which they would never recover, including INFERNO, and Thirsty Souls. The Paradox left such a mark, that a war from 1739-1745 in which Spain took over roughly 60% of Europe, was named "The Paradoxian War". The Paradox's only true weakness was The Disney Staff itself. In 1744, Sir Carlos Clemente and Hippie were both terminated. Luckily, Pearson had predicted being terminated and therefore made Francis Chiphawk GM only a day before his termination. However, a few months later, Francis Chiphawk was terminated, leaving the guild without a GM. Pearson then asked a former Ranger Lord, "Hector Wildhayes" for his account. As per the Ranger Code, Wildhayes was obligated to hand over his account, and so he did. Incredibly, The Paradox continued fighting and inviting members for another 3 months without a GM until finally an armistice was made and Spain was declared the victor of The Paradoxian War. This gave many Spaniards a feeling of relief, feeling as if their jobs were done, and so shortly after the end of the war, "Spade" the second in command of The Spanish Navy, urged Pearson to leave The Paradox and form a new guild. When the Paradox was abandoned in 1745, it still had 492 members. Pearson would go on to make a new guild, "The Delta Republic", but fearing further aggression, Britain would declare war only a month after this guild was constructed in an effort to reclaim territories it had lost during The Paradoxian War.